


Staring

by L56895



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, baths, kink: baths, sfw kinks, sfw kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Jeff likes to watch Annie in the bath.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t let the summary fool you- it’s another completely un-kinky kinktober prompt! This was actually one of the prompts for day 1 but I went in another direction and came back to this one. I should do more with it, but I like it as a little snippet of domestic life!

If he thought his collection of toiletries was sufficient, having one Annie move in to his apartment most certainly proves him wrong. She brings with her bars of soap that smell like flowers; strange gritty balls that coat his bathtub with glitter and perfume; a selection of bottles which, when upended in to the water, produce a surplus of bubbles that he never thought he needed. Still, he likes the way she plods out of the bathroom in the evening wrapped in one of his towels and smelling of flowers and fruit and warm vanilla.

He’s always home before she is; his desire to hang around on campus has diminished now that most of their friends have moved on to greener pastures, and she still has an uncompromising need to study long after class has finished. So they get in to a routine of him preparing dinner or, more often, picking what he knows she likes from one of the take out menus in his bachelor drawer before she comes home and hops in to the bathroom.

And if you’d asked the Jeff of the past what his favourite Friday night pastime was, it would not have been sitting on his bathroom floor talking about his day while his girlfriend relaxes amongst the bubbles. But Annie runs a pretty tight ship and he’s pretty sure they could eat a three course meal off this floor nowadays and, besides, she looks so _good_ with her hair piled up on her head like that.

“Jeff!”

“Mm?”

“You’re staring.”

“You’re nice to stare at.”

She rolls her eyes, reaches up to rub something viscous and shimmery in small circles across her face. As usual, he’s rolled his shirt up, dipped his arm in to the water and now he mimics the movement against her thigh; slow, small circles with the back of his knuckles as he watches her.


End file.
